


Resolution

by TheImperius



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImperius/pseuds/TheImperius
Summary: What do you wanna do? Go home. - Henry and Elizabeth find comfort in each other, safe again in their little sanctuary. A little post 3.05 The French Revolution piece. SMUT





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this kind of just happened. It's a little rough but please forgive me otherwise I'd never have published it. We were ripped off on the scene after the State dinner, so here's something at least, my own little take on post 3.05 The French Revolution. Enjoy!

She seemed to float across the floor in the overcrowded room, so light and carefree, an expression he hadn't seen her wear for a while. Blonde hair in soft curls haloed her face, a smile so bright it radiated like an aurora. Her blue eyes sparkled in the light which seemed both trained on and emanating from her, illuminating around her silhouette. The black gown was one of his favourites, the sheer cape billowing perfectly in her wake. Her formal duties for the night accomplished, Elizabeth gravitated back toward her husband, his energy pulling her like a magnet from across the room. A burden had been lifted from their shoulders that day, the frustration gone he finally felt like he could breathe again. He could see it in the way she walked, the rigidity from all the fear, anger and helplessness had disappeared from her features in such a short space in time now they had finally found and caught the culprit that had threatened their family.

Heads turned as she passed, she drew every eye in the room as the sea of bodies parted to allow her passage. Not just because she was a political figure, or the power of office she held, but because she was flawless. Every part of her took his breath away, like there was no-one else in the room. To Henry this feeling was suddenly reminiscent of their wedding day and her long walk down the aisle. Adorned in white and simply glowing, her smile shone through the opaque veil. Henry was so nervous he almost cried when he finally saw her, steadied by a smile she only held for him. Champagne glass held delicately in her fingers, the evidence of their commitment to each other twinkled proudly on her left hand. She placed the glass on a nearby table and stepped into his arms, one hand sliding perfectly into his. She placed the other lightly on his arm and the spark of her touch shook him out of his reverie. He suddenly felt unworthy of the perfection that was his whole world, held right in front of him and a swell of deep love and affection flooded his chest. He never wanted to let her go.

"We haven't been here for a while." She said it with such warmth held in her features, mirroring his sentiment. Henry's hand found her waist and the couple started to sway.

"I know, when was the last time we danced?" Henry asked with a light tease in his tone, smiling down at her, feeling the ease with which they moved.

"The last state dinner? Or the one before that?" He chuckled for a moment, bringing those memories to light amongst the many they shared.

"You look beautiful." A more serious tone emanated on his voice. His eyes looked straight through her and goosebumps rose up her arms with the way those words left his throat. She felt giddy like a schoolgirl again looking down at their joined hands as the colour flushed up her cheeks and she couldn't keep the smile from her face that shone through her eyes.

"You don't look too bad yourself, it's been awhile since I've seen you in a tux." She eyed him flirtatiously from below her long lashes.

"Wow. I just realised, this is the first time in a long time we don't have to be afraid to go home." Henry realised with a revelation.

"You're right." Elizabeth pondered for a moment looking round. "We should celebrate."

"What do you wanna do?"

"Go home." She replied with ease. Elizabeth was completely lost in the presence of Henry, she was in front of all these powerful people and all she wanted to do was leave with her husband. Henry had been thinking the same, their time shared at home together was always some of his favourites. It was something he would never tire of, the fortress they built together all those years ago.

"Let's go." Henry whispered, with a smile that made her melt. Elizabeth turned and led him through the crowd, biting back the mischievous grin as they tried to sneak from the room unnoticed.

The drive home in the back of the black SUV was devoid of words but rife with conversation. Stolen glances, gentle touches, all missable to her detail in the front seats but spoke volumes for the long married couple. The motorcade pulled up and Henry had helped her out of the car before the DS agent had even left his seat. Henry slipped an arm around her waist as they ascended the porch, bidding security good night before disappearing behind the front door. He pulled her body close as they moved up the stairs to the privacy of their sanctuary.

Elizabeth was first through the door with Henry not far behind. He closed it quietly, rounding to find Elizabeth watching him intently, a fiery glint in her eyes. He walked to her slowly, the intensity his gaze held make her skin prickle and breath shudder, a look he only had for her. He slid his hands around the small of her back and pulled her close, needing to feel her body pressed to his. She tipped her head up grinning, their lips so close he could feel the heat from her uneven breaths. Lips grazed lightly as they breathed in the other, reveling in the warm glow that close contact brought them. He captured her bottom lip in between his, sucking on it softly as she melted into him moaning, pressing herself flush against his chest. Her arms snaked up to wrap around his neck and pulled him down to her, needing to be closer to him, their hearts beating in unison.

The slow dance to the bed saw a trail of clothing left behind, hands lightly roaming skin, caressing everywhere they could reach. His touch was intoxicating, drawing up and down her back with ease, it set her skin a light. They fell back on the bed, Elizabeth pinned beneath Henry on the comforter, sprawled in nothing but her risque underwear. They left nothing to the imagination, resting low on her hips, the wet traces of Henry's worship evident as they made their way meticulously from her lips, trailed the length of her neck and down onto her chest. His tongue drew light circles over her breasts, working his way to the centre while an expert hand gently squeezed and massaged the other. Hot, jagged pants filled his ears as her whole body reacted to his worship, flying to the places only he could take her.

Henry moved on, making his way down over her ribs and belly, feeling her tight muscles shake with ragged breaths. She shivered when his lips reached the soft skin of her panty line, barely touching her but it was electrifying. His hot breaths tickled the fine hairs as his hands roamed the perfectly smooth skin of her thighs, perched either side of his head, leaving her breathless and begging for more. He slowly drew the fabric over her legs with the slightest of touch, never once taking his eyes away from hers leaving her dizzy with arousal. He carelessly flung the last remaining garment across the room and kissed his way from her knee to her soft inner thigh. She held her breath as he reached her apex, eyes still locked in the depths of one another.

Elizabeth inhaled sharply, taking in every feeling and sensation. Arched off the bed and quivering, Henry had to hold her in place while she squirmed from his precision, overwhelmed by the sensation.

"God Henry!" Was all she managed to gasp as she bucked up to him automatically, adding to the friction he was creating. Light headed and dazed, the first wave surged quickly with such force she lost all control. Eyes clenched shut, she held a fistful of Henry's hair in one hand while the other stifled her exquisite moans into the abyss. He felt her entire body quake around him as she peaked, choking on her own breaths.

He helped her ride the ripples as long as possible while her thighs continued to quiver on either side of his head. Breathing hard and her head still spinning, Henry crawled back up her torso, marking her with his lips again. He straddled her body, settling his erection between her hips, grinding himself on the taut skin. Noses brushed together and her lips reached for his with a wanton need before gently joining, tongues rolling over each other in their breathlessness. She reached a silky hand between their bodies and took hold of him with delicate fingers. She felt his breath hitch as she stroked his tip slowly and carefully, smirking into his lips as she played with him. His groans filled her ears, encouraging the ache in her groin, growing too much to handle. Their lips broke apart and she stared up at him, fingers tangled at his nape, a pleading deep in the wells of her eyes. It was more than just lust, it was more than a primal urge. Elizabeth needed her husband, the strain on her to hold it all together in those last few weeks had taken its toll. She was drained and vulnerable and needed to feel them become one again.

It was enough for him to lower himself into position and slide into her wet heat with ease. His lips captured her moan of longing and she immediately clawed at his back dragging him down to her, wrapping her long legs around his hips. Diminishing the space between them, he kissed her everywhere his lips could reach, setting her skin on fire with every movement. Hips rolled together in an even, steady rhythm as she held him close to her body, never wanting to let go. They lost track of time and place, completely enamoured by each other, rising and falling as one, becoming a single entity encapsulated by their moans and cries of pleasure. Elizabeth never felt more alive than when she was with Henry, surrounded by him had always made her feel safe and untouchable. They completed each other and made the other feel whole.

They climbed higher and higher, continuing to kiss and claw while the friction between their bodies made their skin slick with sweat. Their motions became more frantic as they neared that edge, thrusting deeper and harder. It became an outlet for all the emotion and tension they had been holding on to, now releasing it within the other. This was their sanctuary, never afraid lean on each other when the world outside of the family they forged became too much to bear alone. The energy pooled low in her belly, growing with each grind and thrust. She gasped and choked on her cries feeling herself come undone, suddenly heightened by the need to release the tension the threat to their family had held over them both. She bit down hard on Henry's shoulder with nails digging into his back as her world splintered outward with Henry at the epicentre. Shockwaves coursed through her in every direction, trembling and quivering with aftershocks. Henry gave a cry into the crook of her neck with his own release, Elizabeth's entire body pulsing around him.

The couple laid still for a few minutes, catching their breath and steadying their heartbeats. Heat radiating from their bodies, Henry rolled over and pulled Elizabeth with him. She landed with her head on his chest, legs tangled in the sheets, her favourite place of all. They didn't need to speak as they came down from their high. The stress and the strain was gone and for the first time in a long time, they fell asleep with ease, curled up together in the safety and sanctuary of each other and the little fortress they had built together.


End file.
